


Still with you | Stormpilot

by starpilotzer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Fluff, Gay Finn (Star Wars), Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpilotzer/pseuds/starpilotzer
Summary: Giving you the stormpilot fluff we deserved but Finn and Poe are roommates in our time, and they have a huge crush on each other
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Still with you | Stormpilot

Finn watched as the raindrops fell on the front porch, the sound of the rain almost covering the faint music coming from inside the house. Still, he tapped his finger to the rhythm, bobbing his head with a wide smile. 

_ -What are you doing ? _

He shuddered and brought his hand to his racing heart, turning to face a giggling Poe. He had a dirty cloth on his shoulder, protective glasses on top of his head, and a little bit of dirt on his face, a perfect cliché. Finn stood up to grab the cloth and wipe Poe’s face with it

_ -If you scare me like that one more time, i’ll piss in your coffee.  _

Poe made a disgusted face, taking the cloth from his friend’s hand and putting it back on his shoulder.

_ -Anyway, it’s done, you want to see them? _

Finn nodded and followed him to the garage, or as Poe called it “his workplace”. There, he found two beautiful motorbikes he had spent the past two weeks working on. They were far more beautiful now than they were when the two found them in a dumpster a few weeks ago.

He remembered that day fairly well, he and Poe had been to that one burger place he loved and Poe had a ketchup bottle explode on him, he wasn’t that upset, but seeing Finn make fun of him made him grab some of the sauce and throw it on his friend until both of them were fighting with ketchup, and got thrown out of the restaurant. They ended up in that dumpster because Poe didn’t want to walk on the usual road since there were too many people there, which is understandable knowing he had a huge stain of ketchup on his plain white shirt, and when they walked past it, he saw the bikes from afar and decided that the best thing to do was to take them home to revamp them. Now that he was thinking about it, it wasn’t such a bad idea, because now they could go to places by themselves and not in Rey’s car.

_ -So, you like them? _

Finn simply nodded and smiled, walking closer to the bikes to observe them a little better while Poe told him about everything he had done, even some details Finn would’ve found uninteresting if they didn’t came from his roommate. He turned around to face Poe, whose face was covered with a proud smile and a slightly concerned look due to Finn’s complete silence. 

_ -I love them! You did an amazing job Poe! _

The latter sighed and chuckled 

_-You better, i would’ve kicked you out if you didn’t like them_

_-Damn, really?_

_-Yeah. Sucks that it’s raining, we’ll try them out later._

* * *

By the time the night came, the two men were sat on the couch, watching some boring movie Finn had picked out. Poe always enjoyed movie nights, when he was the one picking the movie. Not that Finn was bad at it or anything, but his taste in movies was.. unique ?

As his friend laughed at yet another joke that he didn’t get, he sighed and turned to him. It was funny to see his feature change slightly with the tv’s light; one time he seemed relaxed, soft, the other he looked like if he took his attention away from the movie, the whole world would explode. He had quite soft features, so it was interesting to see how serious his face could look with a different lighting. How his brows would look furrowed when the screen turned white, how his nose almost disappeared with dim light, how his lips looked like the softest thing in the world when the red tones took over the tv. That wasn’t funny, it was endearing, attractive if you asked Poe. 

- _Is the movie that boring?_

Finn arched a brow, he had obviously felt someone staring at him, and he had obviously noticed how close Poe had gotten, even if it was probably unconsciously. The latter sat up normally again, running a hand through his messy hair.

- _Yeah, it is_.

- _So i’m more interesting to watch?_ He chuckled and brought his attention back to the movie for a second before turning to Poe.

- _Yep._

_-Hm. Really?_

_-The movie’s really boring so don’t get your hope too high, buddy_

Finn had somehow gotten closer to his face, and he didn’t even notice. The tv’s light kept changing, but somehow Finn still looked as soft and comforting as he always did, and that smile definitely didn’t help.

_-Is the movie that boring?_

Poe asked, mimicking Finn who was too busy staring at his roommate to care about his movie

- _Shut up_

_-Hm, make me?_

Finn leaned in just a little bit closer to his face, his smile becoming even wider and before Poe could see it coming, Finn grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his face, not letting him any time to fight back.

_-Ahh it’s so nice when you’re not talking, Poe Dameron_

Poe was trying to push Finn off of him and he -somehow- managed to grab a pillow and throw it in his face, making him fall on his back. He grabbed the pillow before Finn could grab his and got on top of the latter, holding the soft weapon just above his friend’s head

_-Any last words?_

_-You suck at Call of D-_

Poe shoved the pillow in his face, yelling something about “not hearing the haters” while getting hit by his best friend. Once he stopped, Poe removed the pillow only to get tickled off the couch, almost hitting the low table. Finn got off the couch and sat on top of his friend, holding him down.

_-So, as i was saying, you suck at call of duty, and you snore, a lot._

_-Aw, you listen to me snoring, how cute!_

_-You basically stop me from falling asleep, it’s not like i have a choice._

_-Still.._

Finn sighed and looked down at Poe, only realizing the position he was in. He felt his cheeks heat up but didn’t think anything of it. Poe was about to say something else but Finn leaned down and kissed him.

He hadn’t planned it, he didn’t even know why he did it now, maybe he was tired of waiting, maybe he just couldn’t hold it anymore, and he needed to do it, or maybe he just felt like doing it now, because this moment was so nice that he wanted it to be even more memorable. He didn’t really want to know anyway, what he really cared about was whether he should’ve done it, because the lack of response from Poe was starting to scare him so much he pulled back, looking at his best friend with worry.

_-I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have done it without asking you first. God i’m so stupid, sorry._

Poe didn’t answer, nor did he move at all. Was he that shocked? Finn started releasing his hands when Poe chuckled 

_-No, actually, i’m just mad i wasn’t the one to do it first._

**Author's Note:**

> yes they’re gay as fuck from the first chapter, what about it? i know you want some soft stormpilot shit, and Oscar Isaac if you’re reading this i love you


End file.
